sentimientos
by saeifer
Summary: la navegante revela sus sentimientos por alguien en particular todo despues de la pelea con Kuma


En esta fic la navegante revela sus sentimientos por alguien en particular, todo esto después de la pelea con Kuma (ZoNa)

SENTIMIENTOS

Era un dia normal en el sunny, todos ya habían acabado sus deberes y se dedicaban a relajarse, en una orilla del barco estaban Chopper y Ussop, pescando con ellos también estaba Luffy que le gritaba a Brook que tocara algo

--"yohoho no cabe duda que la música es un deleite para mis oídos, ah pero yo no tengo oídos yohoho"--dijo Brook,

Sanji estaba en la cocina fregando los platos escuchando el alboroto que causaban sus nakamas fuera de la cocina, Robin como siempre sentada inmersa en una mas de sus lecturas, Franky habia empezado con lo que según él decía era el más grande invento de su vida por lo cual casi siempre se la pasaba en su taller, y en la parte trasera del barco estaba Zoro haciendo la única otra cosa que hacia aparte de dormir, entrenar y últimamente era lo único que hacia pero al parecer nadie se daba cuenta del cambio en sus hábitos que por lo regular eran dormir un buen rato después de comer para que luego se pusiera a entrenar, bueno casi nadie se daba cuenta a excepción de Robin que al parecer sabia el por que de su cambio de hábitos al igual que Sanji que también parecía saber por que entrenaba mas que de costumbre, aunque Nami también noto el cambio pero ella a diferencia de Robin y Sanji no entendía él por que, Nami estaba tratando de hacer unos trazos en uno de sus mapas cerca de donde entrenaba Zoro pero lo único que pensaba es en como era posible que estuviera entrenando mas de lo normal a pesar de que hace unos días estaba a punto de morir (a causa de la pelea con Kuma)

--ese idiota cabeza de lechuga esta como si nada hubiera pasado, no tiene ni idea de lo que me preocupe por él,-- esto lo dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas,

Tratando de regresar a su mapa, inconcientemente empezó a mirar al espadachín mientras entrenaba y poco a poco llegaron a su mente esas imágenes que le quedarían grabadas para siempre en su memoria, cuando Sanji les gritaba desesperado que viniera Chopper de inmediato:

--Flash back—

--¡¡Chopperr!! ¡¡Chopperrr!!-- Gritaba el cocinero, --ven de inmediato--, los chicos vieron llegar a Sanji completamente pálido y sin aliento al verlo así tuvieron un mal presentimiento

--¡¡Chopper ven de inmediato!!--,

--¿qué pasa Sanji?-- Pregunto el renito,

--¡Zoro! ¡es Zoro, esta muy grave!

Al oír esto Nami sintió una terrible presión en su pecho que le dificultaba respirar y al ver que echaban a correr ella los siguió aunque a un paso mas lento como no queriendo llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Zoro, sentía miedo de lo que pudiera ver y tenia razón ya que al llegar al lugar vio a todos petrificados con una cara de asombro y terror mezclados y se dio cuanta de por que estaban así, ya que al fijar su mirada en Zoro se quedo completamente paralizada, sintió como sus piernas no la pudieron sostener desplomándose quedando de rodillas, en su mente repetía una y otra vez su nombre, Zoro, Zoro pero tenia un nudo en su garganta y las palabras no salían de su boca quería ir con el pero su cuerpo no respondía a causa del shock que le causo verlo ahí, todavía de pie completamente bañado en sangre con las ropas desgarradas, lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue el llevarse sus manos a la cara mientras no podía contener las lagrimas, durante esos instantes que a ella le parieron los mas largos en toda su vida pidió que no lo quitaran de su lado que aun no le había dicho tantas cosas que quería decirle, en eso escucho su nombre en la lejanía que se acercaba cada vez mas

--¡Nami! ¡Nami! ¡¡Nami!!-- A la tercera vez que escucho su nombre reacciono y vio como Chopper le decia que fuera por agua para lavarle las heridas

Al mismo tiempo Ussop y Franky regresaban al sunny por los instrumentos de Chopper, Robin improvisaba una cama cerca de ahí ya que Chopper les habia dicho que no debian perder tiempo en trasladarlo al sunny ademas de ser peligroso, Nami ya recuperada del shock se disponía a hacer lo que le indico Chopper cuando se volteo a ver otra vez a Zoro este la estaba mirando fijamente y se dio cuenta de que su rostro mostraba un semblante tranquilo, como satisfecho por alguna cosa, justo antes de caer desmayado sonrió levemente--......"están bien... ella esta bien"-- pensó el espadachín en ese instante.

Pasaron varias horas atendiendo sus heridas hasta que al fin:

--Eh terminado--, dijo Chopper con una voz triste y apagada,

-- ¿y como esta?-- Le preguntaron los demás,

--esta muy grave perdió muchísima sangre la verdad no se como sobrevivió pero lo hizo y ahora queda hacer lo mas difícil que es esperar a que reaccione al tratamiento.

Ya pasando la media noche Nami cambiaba constantemente los trapos húmedos que ponía en la frente de Zoro tratando de controlar la fiebre cuando de repente escucho la voz de Luffy,

--Nami es mejor que vayas a descansar tu también al fin Zoro no se va a mover de ahí, je, je-- esto lo dijo en un tono de broma.

Al oír esto Nami no pudo contenerse mas y descargo su impotencia y frustración con el pobre capitán,

--¡como puedes decir ese tipo de cosas, que no lo estas viendo o que! Puede morir y tu con tus estupideces, maldición Luffy el es tu mejor amigo y tu como si nada hubiera pasado--,

Luffy solo agacho la cabeza sin saber que decir, Nami tomo un balde alejándose de ahí, al pasar por el lado de Luffy este se dio cuenta de que Nami a duras penas podía contener el llanto, trato de alcanzarla para disculparse pero ella lo detuvo,

--no quiero que te me acerques en estos momentos--, comento ella,

Esta escena no paso desapercibida para Robin que decidió ir hablar con ella, Nami fue hacia el ojo de agua que estaba cerca de donde acampaban, al inclinarse para llenar el balde miro fijamente su reflejo el cual empezó a distorsionarse por las lagrimas que poco a poco caían al agua,

--¿estas bien?-- Pregunto Robin que se puso detrás de ella, --¿no crees que has sido muy dura con el capitán? Tu y yo sabemos que el siempre es así, además, creo el nunca hubiera pensado que de todos nosotros Zoro podría acabar así en una pelea y por eso no sabe mostrar su preocupación--,

Nami aun llorando solo asintió con la cabeza, finalmente Robin le pregunto,

--¿parece que en verdad amas al espadachín?--

--.......si....... Robin lo amo con toda mi alma,-- le respondio mientras corrió abrazarla llorando desconsoladamente,

--aun no se como paso, simplemente se fue dando, maldición pensar que acabe enamorándome de ese tonto cabeza dura y sin sentido de orientación, pero.... es lo que siento.

Nami estuvo abrazada a Robin durante unos minutos, y esta al ver que ya estaba mas tranquila le dijo

--Vamonos, debemos llevar esa agua no crees ¿oye y cuando le piensas decir?-- Le pregunto Robin mientras caminaban de regreso,

-- mmm no se si pueda decírselo además que tal y si me rechaza--,

--yo no creo que te rechace es mas creo que el también te quiere--, al decirle esto Nami se sorprendió,

--e.. e.. en verdad lo crees--,

--claro pero conociendo bien al espadachín el tardara muchísimo en decírtelo e incluso tal vez nunca te lo diga abiertamente por eso tu debes ser la que de el primer paso,--

--Tienes razón pero no tengo idea de cómo hablar con el, es mas siempre que hablamos terminamos discutiendo

--tienes razón, pero ya habra tiempo para idear algo, por el momento esperemos a que se recupere—comento Robin mientras tomaban camino de vuelta al campamento.

Ya se habían cumplido dos dias sin que Zoro se despertara cuando de repante :

--¡Zoro! ¡es Zoro! Luffy llego gritando donde estaban los chicos,

--¿qué? ¿qué es lo que pasa con Zoro? Pregunto Ussop,

Lufy guardo silencio y puso una cara muy seria como si algo malo hubiera pasado,

--no, no puede ser, penso Nami temiéndose lo peor,

-- acaba de despertarse y dice que tiene hambre shi shi shi,

¡¡PACK!! Nami le propino tremendo golpe que lo dejo K.O.

--¡idiota! Como se te ocurre hacer ese tipo de bromas, se alejo hacia el barco al momento que decía solo en un murmullo, --gracias, en verdad gracias, por no quitármelo.

Todos estaban alrededor de Zoro felices por verlo recuperado

--¿Cómo estas? Preguntaron Luffy y Ussop

-- estoy bien, no necesitan preocuparse por mi—

-- deberias darle gracias al doctor san por haberte curado--comento Robin

-- ¿eh? Ah si, gracias Chopper—

--¡buaaa! Zoro pense que ibas a morir ¡Buaa!—

A lo lejos Robin ve que se acerca Nami y rapidamente dice:

--creo que debemos dejar descansar al espadachín--

--Robin tiene razon hay que dejarlo descanzar, vamonos—dice Chopper

Todos se van despidiendo y Sanji siendo el ultimo solo le dice sin voltearlo a ver:

--donde vuelvas hacer una estupidez como la que hiciste te mato escuchaste marimo—

--see— solo murmullo Zoro

Después de haberse retirado todos, llega nami con las espadas de Zoro y se sienta frente a el

--¿como estas Zoro?—

--bien, parece ser que el infierno aun no quiere que este como uno de sus residentes—

--tonto-- esto lo dijo Nami en un tono suave

-- si solo vienes aquí para insult…-- Nami lo interrumpe lanzandole sus espadas

--a ver si no andas dejando tiradas tus espadas en cualquier parte eh por que no voy a estar siempre para recojerlas—

Zoro se da cuenta de que sus espadas estan limpias y voltea a ver a Nami que le pone la palma de la mano cerca de su cara y tranquilamente le dice:

--me debes una por haberlas limpiado, mira hasta me corte eh—

--si seras tonta—esto Zoro lo dijo apenas en un susurro

--Que que dijiste Zoro—

-- etto… gracias—

--eh.. acaso escuche bien Zoro el indomable cazador de piratas me esta dando las gracias—comento sarcásticamente Nami

-- no me provoques Nami, ademas no tiene nada de malo dar las gracias—

-- lo se, lo se, pero sabes algo….—

--¿Qué?—pregunto Zoro

--soy yo la que debe darte las gracias—Nami bajo la cabeza y hablo en un tono triste pero con un poco de alivio en su voz

-- ¿y por deberias darme las gracias?—

--pues…. Por que no te moriste—

--……………….—Zoro no supo que decir

-- la verdad tuve mucho miedo de que nos dejaras……de que me dejaras y que no podria darte las gracias de tantas veces que me habias salvado desde aquella vez que nos conocimos y me salvaste de los piratas de Buggy, sabes pense que te perdia Zoro y me dio tanto miedo y me di cuenta que tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mi y aunque temo mucho lo que vayas a contestar lo voy a hacer—Nami respiro muy hondo como queriendo acumular valor, y lo miro a Zoro fijamente a los ojos—

--te amo—

--¡que!—Zoro no podia creer lo que habia escuchado

--si, te amo Roronoa Zoro y no me importa lo que vayas a decirme simplemente queria que lo supieras—

......................

....................................

....................................................

..............................................................

....................................................................

hubo un silencio entre los dos, en esos momentos Nami no sabia que hacer si irse corriendo o esperar una respuesta, y conforme pasaba el tiempo sin que nadie dijera nada Nami penso_

--lo sabia no siente nada por mi –

poco a poco las lagrimas amenazaban con salir y fue cuando ya no pudo mas y se dio la media vuelta para irse de ahí, pero antes de dar el primer paso sintio una mano agarrarla obligándola a dar otra vez la vuelta hacia el peliverde, este al darle la vuelta a Nami le puso dos dedos enfrente de su cara diciéndole:

--dos cosas, primero no tienes que darme las gracias de todas las veces que te he salvado, eso lo he hecho por que asi lo quise y segunda.....ehh.....veras yo......yo....yo........ah maldición esto es un lio— sin decir mas Zoro le dio un tierno beso en los labios, nami no lo podia creer Zoro la estaba besando jamas se habia sentido tan feliz y solo pudo abrazar a Zoro y corresponder su beso, al separarse Zoro le susurro:

--yo tambien te amo Nami y te prometo que jamas te dejare—

la navegante tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y las palabras no le salian por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza al momento que se volvían a besar.

a lo legos muy atenta a lo que pasaba estaba Robin con una sonrisa y pensando

--bueno parece ser que no habra necesidad de idear un plan para juntarlos—

--fin del flash back—

un grito del cosinero llamando a todos a comer saco de sus pensamientos a nami y se acerco a Zoro

--hora de ir a comer Zoro—

--no tengo hambre—

--tienes que comer para recuperarte por completo—

--pero no tengo hambre—

--y si te doy un beso—

Nami se acerco y le propino un beso lleno de pasión que duro bastante tiempo

--ahora si ya tienes hambre—

--si pero no precisamente de comida—

--yo igual, pero eso amor tendra que esperar hasta la noche y siempre y cuando comas bien, no quiero que te vaya a pasar algo por tanto ejercicio que vamos a tener juntos eh—

Zoro se puso muy rojo y nerviosamente le dijo:

--ok ok vamos a comer—

asi se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la cocina muy contentos.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y manden sus comentarios, muy pronto colgare mas fics de esta pareja, esperenlos


End file.
